Take That Thing Off
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xSPDx Remember that awful sweater Sky wore in Resurrection? Sydney sees him wearing it again and decides to take action. Challenge from It's All in the Chemistry.


**Notes:** This fic was a challenge from _It's All in the Chemistry_ and therefore I must give credit to **Cathy** and to **Kim** for coming up with it. If you'd like to check out _It's All in the Chemistry_, I'm in the process of putting a link in my profile, but the thing doesn't seem to want to work...my apologies. Or (I'm plugging **Cathy** again) check out CathyD's profile, since she's the genius in charge of it. : )

**Take That Thing Off**

It was a perfectly normal day at the SPD academy shortly after the defeat of Emperor Gruumm. Pink Ranger Sydney Drew was walking down the corridor on her way to the rec room when she saw the newly appointed Red Ranger Sky Tate.

Syd had always had a thing for her teammate and when she saw him, she smiled. That dazzling smile vanished, however, when she saw what he was wearing: that God-awful argyle sweater done in two shades of blue. It was _so_ gross.

The pink ranger marched down the hall to him. "Hi Syd," Sky started, upbeat now that he'd achieved his main goal since childhood, "How's –" But Syd ignored this greeting, grabbing both of Sky's arms and pinning them behind his back. She marched him back towards his dorm.

"Cadet Drew," Sky said, trying to sound official, "What do you think you're doing?"

"The question is, what do _you_ think you're doing?" Sydney countered. "I mean, _look_ at this thing. It is positively hideous. I cannot let you walk around in this! It's a shame, for someone so hot you have no fashion sense. And, um, hello, you're the Red Ranger now. Where is your loyalty to you color? You're wearing blue!"

The door to Sky and Bridge's room slid open with a _hiss_ and Syd shoved Sky inside. "Sit down. I will find you something suitable to wear." Syd looked so commanding that Sky did not dare to not do what she wanted. Besides, she had said he was hot. Maybe she was in to him. This possibility pleased the Red Ranger. He sat on his bed, watching as Syd rummaged through his clothing.

The current Pink Ranger peeked over her shoulder at her teammate. For this first time she realized that in addition to the ugly sweater, he was wearing _pressed khakis_ and – Syd shuddered – loafers. Oh, God. He'd been in more trouble than Syd had thought. Her poor, poor baby. He probably had no clue what a disaster of an outfit he was wearing.

She sighed audibly. After flicking through her options several times, she chose a red button down shirt (he was clearly going somewhere formal) a pair of dark rinsed jeans, and a pair of sneakers that were almost cool – for Sky. "Put these on and give me that sweater. I'll go chuck it in the incinerator for you."

"Syd, I can't wear jeans and a pair of tennis shoes to Benito's." Sky looked at her as if she was crazy, and at this point he was sure that she was.

"Who are you taking there?" Syd pouted, instantly jealous. Benito's was one of her favorite restaurants. She must have been someone special to deserve Benito's on a first date. Unless – Syd's heart sunk – it wasn't a first date… Syd quickly tried to hide her disappointment.

"My mom. It's her birthday. I'm taking her out for lunch." Syd felt better at these words and brightened to her normal self. She took the jeans back and traded them for a pair of black slacks. Sky handed the shoes back to her, but Sydney shook her blond curls.

"Keep those. They'll look cool. You can thank me now." Syd laughed, "And to think, I was almost too late to save you."

That comment ticked Sky off. "You did not _save _me, Syd. You just think you can tell everyone what they get to wear. In fact, I refuse to let you make me change my clothes." Sky crossed his arms over his chest, a defiant smirk on his face.

Syd's bright blue eyes narrowed. "Really, now?" Sky nodded, proud of himself for not letting the Pink Ranger tell him what to do. He stood up, a good foot taller than she was. Sydney drew herself up to her full height. Sky wondered exactly what Syd thought this was going to prove.

The Red Ranger was not expecting her to launch herself at him and knock him onto his bed. "Syd, what the hell?" Sky demanded.

Syd straddled his waist, her pretty face twisted into a look of fierce determination. "If you won't take the damn thing off, I will do it for you." She reached for the bottom of that God-awful rag he insisted on wearing and attempted to pull it off. She managed to get it up to his stomach, revealing abs that looked rock hard.

"Yum," she breathed. Syd caught Sky looking up at her, amusement on his face. She quickly went back to what she had been doing before she'd caught that delicious peek at what was usually hidden under Sky's uniform jacket. "Come on," she grunted at the stupid sweater. "I have to get it off."

"Oh well," Sky said. "You can get off of me now." He prayed that for once in her life Syd would do as he'd asked and leave him in peace. _'Come on,'_ he thought, trying to make his body cooperate. Syd could _not_ find out how turned on he was.

Too late. "Sky?" she asked softly, releasing the tacky sweater. "I…um…" Syd got off of her friend, looking at him curiously. "I didn't think I would…that I _could_ made you do…um, that." The Pink Ranger was secretly pleased at his body's reactions to her, but if he was embarrassed, she didn't want to enjoy it.

Sky sat up. "I've liked you for a long time," he said quietly. "Don't be embarrassed, because the whole time you've been in here dressing me you've been giving me looks, and saying things…unless I'm very wrong, you like me, too."

The Pink Ranger nodded. Then she smiled, happier than she had ever been before. "I do. A lot. Since we were on D Squad." Sky stretched his arms out to her, and Syd received a big hug. Then she pushed him down again and removed his sweater. When he looked up at her, curiously, she grinned again.

"I'm not letting my boyfriend wear this."


End file.
